borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BenillaK19
Help for Axton Heads (Space Knight / Bone Blinder) Hello ! I read your post about duping/trading items so I registered. I'm only level 32 but if you have some time, can you help me duplicate commando heads (Space Knight and Bone Blinder) please ? I'm farming Bunker for days but still no head for my Axton =/. I only got The Sham. If you can help me about this, I'll remember it and if I manage to get an item in your list I'll be glad to dupe it for you. I also played a lot at Dark Souls so if you do too I can give you stuff =) Thanks for your help. Have a nice day. GT : Shikil Shikil (talk) 09:29, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Good on the evil smasher. Thank you for the offer. And the advice. Ripper756 (talk) 01:06, February 13, 2013 (UTC)Ripper756 Hey Benilla... I just added you on XBox and I'm I've been farming for an Infinity for the past 2 weeks with over 500+ tries... I saw that you have some and I have the longbow (minecraft Easter egg) the legendary sniper that I saw you didn't have on your list of legendaries... My GT is: q SteelerFan p If you could accept me and hopefully trade soon that would be awesome Hey Benillak19, Got your message but I'm still figuring out how to use this aspect of the wiki. I will go online in the next day or so and try to message you. Never played, or done ANYTHING on xbox live other than buy dlc's or get golden keys. Thank you for your offer of help, I can't spend another ENTIRE weekend trying to complete a single mission. I've watched a few youtube vids and it looks like i need a high dmg corrsoive asault or it looks like a conference call (black shotgun, red stripe?). I'm finally going online cause I know there is no way in hell my Mech, with my guns, will ever beat Terramorphous. also don't have Bee but I honestly don't know Amp shields work. Ripper756 (talk) 05:00, January 30, 2013 (UTC)Ripper756 Unfortunately, I don't think your Mechromancer can beat Terramorphous on her own ever. Not since they nerfed the bee with the patch. You used to be able to really easily kill Terramorphous with the Bee and Conference Call (amp shields work by making your shots more powerful, you don't need to do anything. The Bee is special because, as far as I know, it's the only amp shield in the game that *doesn't* drain your shields when you fire it, meaning that every shot is super-powered until you take damage, instead of just your first shot until your shield recharges). Corrosive weapons can work, but honestly for most of the fight fire weapons work better because he counts as a flesh enemy, and you just switch to any non-fire weapon when he goes into fire-mode. Now, if you get a gold account, like say one of the $1 one month trials to do some trading, I can just dump a whole bunch of high powered loot for you. Then you can solo most things in the game, but not the raid bosses (anything with "the invincible" after it. If you can delete patches, without deleting your character (which I don't know if you can do and I really wouldn't suggest trying it unless you're 100% sure you won't lose what you've worked for), you could solo at least Terramorphous, but the others are still a bit iffy. Anyways, let me know how things go and what you decide and if I can be of any further help. BenillaK19 (talk) 00:19, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again, man. I was unable to get them all. Firgured out how to store a crapload, but ran out of money to buy them all back from gun vendo (found glitch for over filling backpack and when I left Sanctuary to make easy money elsewhere I returned they were gone from macine. Got ton of awesomeneness and stored/backpacked everything I thought essential to blow s**t up. Let me know if I can ever somehow repay. My son will reap the benefits when he levels up. Edit I didn't understand how to fill storage (infinite) without overfilling backpack until now. doh! Ripper756 (talk) 01:51, February 3, 2013 (UTC)Ripper756 You are more than welcome. Don't worry about any kind of repayment, I'm not really looking for anything of the sort. If you happen to find something I'm looking for, awesome, but don't go out of your way. Just have fun with it; that's what I do :D BenillaK19 (talk) 06:15, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Beat Appetite for Destruction Tier 3 on 3rd attempt and Hyperion Slaughter Round 4 on 2nd try last night. The corrosive sniper/shotgun won it. Ripper756 Nice. Let me know if you need anything else. BenillaK19 (talk) 23:47, February 3, 2013 (UTC) hey benilla, recenetly added on xbox. i dont know how regularly you check this but i should be on tonight. roughly half 10pm uk time till a certin time i have work over the weekend so can be a pain to get on but im free alot of the nights during the week and most days. I need the guns to help rush the last part of TVHM to see if i did enough optional objectives and if i didnt i might also need a bit of help power leveling a lvl 1 to a high lvl like 35/40ish or 50 if you want so i can rush replay the game so i can get back to where i am with the optional objectives challange completed as itd quite like to 100% the challanges. ive heard its very fast to lvl a lvl 1 to 50 using the warrior as a farming xp tool. or terro but im yet to face him. im generally looking for a player to play with anyway as my friends dont really play games like this. cool look forward to hearing from you. Guns i need are (in any form you see most powerful) generally all the most powerful in the game lol pistol ( The infinity) Smg ( The Bitch) Assualt rifle (shreddifierr) shotgun (conference call) sniper (the volcano) launcher (badaboom) shield (The bee) BenillaK19 (talk) 16:16, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I' m farming for hours and I'm go crazy. It's possible four u to trade me the conference call (normal), the Badaboom (normal), Infinity (normal) and Baby Maker (normal). I know it's a lot but I have very bad luck. The only Thing I have to trade is Conference Call lvl 46 shock Hornet (corrosive) The Bee lvl48 Impaler (lvl48) Please let me know. Sent me an XBL Message Tag : herr_zipp If you play Xbox my GT is X Dr Next X Won't be home till' the 13th MokeyKing386 (talk) 19:20, June 11, 2013 (UTC)MokeyKing386